Abendsegen
by Sapphire Warrioress
Summary: Dumbledore claimed that music was a magic beyond anything taught at Hogwarts. In 1981, Lily chooses to test the truth of that statement after she discovers an intriguing legend set to music by a muggle brother and sister.


October 31, 1981

Godrics Hollow

The sounds of fierce combat echoed up from the floor below, as Lilly Potter closed and locked the nursery door with the strongest charm she knew. It won't delay him long, a part of her mind whispered. Voldemort will have no trouble dismantling your pitiful wards.

I have a plan; she answered the mocking voice which sounded remarkably like her estranged sister Petunia. He'll be expecting just another mother, determined to protect her baby. He won't ever consider a mere Mudblood capable of outwitting him, especially with magic which wizards have long forgotten.

Ah but how confident are you that your plan will succeed? After all, your research was based on one wizard's notes and the work of Muggles. James would consider this plan insane, and that's saying something considering his escapades at Hogwarts.

Which is why I went to Severus with this idea instead. Lilly countered, determined to keep her mind focused on her task. He thought it was our best hope for defeating Riddle, and The Order of The Phoenix isn't making much progress in the war with Voldemort. At this point even the smallest victory would improve our odds, and if that comes through Muggle ingenuity than so be it.

And the prophecy? Do you really believe that one Muggle prayer will do what powerful wizards have been trying to do for centuries?

It makes more sense than any of the theories I've read, and according to Minerva prophecy is an imprecise art. Maybe it's because I'm Muggleborn, but I just can't accept it as truth, no matter what James or Albus says. With that final thought, her mental voice gave up the struggle, and she bent to lift her child from the cradle.

Taking a deep breath, Lilly began to sing. One of the things she had missed at Hogwarts was the chance to continue her vocal studies. Before her eleventh birthday, she had taken lessons every week, and her teacher had often remarked that with the proper training she could in time become a magnificent soprano. But at Hogwarts, only magical studies were encouraged, and it wasn't often that she found a chance to slip away to practice.

Of all her friends only Severus had understood what it had cost her to give up her musical studies, and had encouraged her to develop her talent as much as she could. He had often praised her efforts, saying that she was the equal of any siren, or the famous Lorelei. It was that one bright memory which gave her the strength to sing the first notes of the song which she believed would keep her little one safe. .

"Abends will ich schlafen gehn,  
Vierzehn Engel um mich stehn:  
Zwei zu meinen Häupten,  
Zwei zu meinen Füßen,  
Zwei zu meiner Rechten,  
Zwei zu meiner Linken,  
Zweie, die mich decken,  
Zweie, die mich wecken,  
Zweie, die mich weisen,  
Zu Himmels-Paradeisen."

It was these words which greeted Lord Voldemort as he entered the nursery, confident that the Mudblood would offer no resistance. He stared at the young mother with a mixture of amusement and incredulity. Music? Did she actually think that a silly Muggle lullaby could keep him from fulfilling his purpose? He recalled the tune now; he had heard it at the orphanage from one of the older girls. It was nothing more than a famous Muggle prayer, which promised children the protection of fourteen angels. He had thought it ridiculous then, and it was even more so now when the person singing it was a witch who should know better than to trust in a Muggle superstition.

Laughter was something in which he rarely indulged, but he couldn't suppress a derisive chuckle as he listened to this witch's pitiful attempt to protect her brat. Oh he felt the magic she was using, and knew that she was spending everything she had in this useless attempt to save her child. And he had to admit that her plan was clever, for he would never have thought a witch would dare to wield magic which some said was born at the dawn of time.

He hadn't only studied the dark arts after Dumbledore had refused to give him a place at Hogwarts. His quest for immortality had led him to research many branches of magic, and taken him to countries where wizards didn't hesitate when it came to casting spells forbidden by the ministry. Wizards from France to Russia had all agreed that magic which involved music was extremely powerful, surpassing even the strength of spells which required the sacrifice of blood. At first he had dismissed these claims as nonsense, until the day when he had unearthed an old manuscript which went into more detail.

In ancient times, it was often said that the world was born of celestial melodies which helped to shape every aspect of creation.

But the passage of time had caused wizards and Muggles alike to forget the old legend. Did Dumbledore know? Was that brief comment he had made at the first year feast mere flippancy, or did he suspect the truth, that music was indeed a greater magic than anything taught at Hogwarts.

He wanted to protest that of course it was all nonsense, that magic was might and nothing else could equal its power. And yet he could not deny the beauty of that young voice, nor the confidence and faith that filled every word as Lilly continued to rock her child. He stared into that resolute face, at the slender wand which lay forgotten at the foot of the cradle, and knew that this woman was prepared to sacrifice her life and magic for the sake of the baby. She was a true lioness, and for a moment he wondered if he should do as Severus had asked and spare her life.

Pride and the thirst for power which had brought him to this house reasserted itself, for this baby was the one prophesied to bring about his downfall, and if that meant the death of another Mudblood than so be it.

So it was that Lilly Potter made the sacrifice which so many other parents had offered up, but unlike them she hadn't placed her faith in the power of love or magic alone. Instead she chose to cling to the words of a Muggle lullaby, and the hope which had been born long ago on a cold December morning.

_Authoress's note: Lilly's song is the Evening Prayer, composed by Engelbert Humperdinck in 1891 as part of his opera Hansel and Gretel._

_The translation for the verse Lilly sings is as follows._

When at night I go to sleep  
Fourteen angels watch do keep  
Two my head are guarding  
Two my feet are guiding  
Two are on my right hand  
Two are on my left hand  
Two who warmly cover  
Two who o'er me hover  
Two to whom 'tis given  
To guide my steps to heaven

_The idea for this story popped into my head when I remembered the welcoming feast in Sorcerer's Stone. There Dumbledore says that music was a magic beyond anything learned at Hogwarts. So I began to wonder, what if that statement has some truth which wizards have forgotten?_

_Also very little Is known about the magic Lilly used when she made her sacrifice, so this story is my answer to that mystery._

_I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and would love to hear from you in a review. All comments are welcome._

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
